Presentation software exists that allows a computer to individually display a series of “slides” which are linked in a linear order. The slides may be a combination of text, pictures, and video. Advancing from one slide to the next, in either forward or backward direction is accomplished through the use of a mouse clicking on an arrow feature on the monitor. In this manner, viewing a number of slides is slow and requires a time consuming use of the mouse to accomplish. In addition, photograph manager software for computers provide illustration of individual pictures or may provide a number of pictures simultaneously in a single display, again through the use of the mouse click and select feature. When large numbers of images are to be viewed, these approaches are inadequate in that the viewing rate from image to image is slow and manipulation of the viewing features is not intuitive.